


you can lean on me

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaeno, M/M, Some Cursing, Time Skips, a bit of markhyuck, crappy story haha dont read, jaemin is weird but cute af, nomin, pretty lame af, renjun appears for 2 secs, terribly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jeno just wanted to be someone Jaemin can lean on, but little did he know he was falling in love anyway.





	you can lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy writing and crappy story and crappy summary and crappy title so sorry  
> fyi renjun only appears for like 2 secs

 

 

 

 **The Start**  
Jeno was a simple kid. He liked sharing and having fun on the playground and even eating ice cream after school with his friends. He loved making friends because it was better than being lonely with nobody to talk to. Everyone liked him and it came to a surprise when someone in his kindergarten class wrote on the board that he should kill himself.

It was “Lee Jeno should kill himself” in big bold capital letters and it shocked the whole class because those words shouldn’t be there. The teacher was pretty upset.

“Na Jaemin, Renjun said that he saw you in class with the chalk earlier today. I wonder if you wrote this on the board.”

Jeno looked over to the boy, who had doe-eyes and puffy cheeks. Jeno has never actually noticed him in the class before.

“I didn’t write it I swear!”

Mrs. Kim shook her head at him, crossing her arms. “Jaemin, I’m going to have to call your parents. You’ve been saying words you aren’t supposed to say in my class. Please sit in time out.” She looked upset at him and frowned. Jeno liked his teacher a lot and didn’t want students to make her sad.

When the day ended and they were going home, Jeno finally took the courage to talk to the boy. The boy seemed like he didn’t even want to be there or interact with anyone, having a slightly cold attitude towards everyone.

“Hi!”

Jaemin looked over at him and glared. It made him feel uneasy.

“I just want to know if you really wrote that on the board. Did you really want me to die?”

The boy didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed a lollipop from his pocket and threw it at his face. Hard. “Don’t talk to me.” And then he walked away. Jeno gaped after him. He didn’t seem like a very nice boy after all.

Jeno heard a few days later that Jaemin’s parents had taken him out of kindergarten after they saw him punching someone on the playground after school.

“That boy wasn’t even nice,” Renjun said beside him. “He stole my crayons and never returned it.”

Jeno just hummed, but he didn’t think Jaemin was a bad boy at all. Maybe he just needed a friend.

 

 

 

 

 **Meeting Again**  
Jeno had finally moved to Seoul with his parents which also meant that he had to move to a new school. He was starting high school and he was quite nervous. He also hated having to leave his old friends at his hometown, but his father got a new offer and they settled into moving to the city. He wasn’t used to the city and he was afraid he might not make any friends. Making friends at his old school was fine because he grew up with most of them, but now it’s scary to totally begin somewhere new for the first time. It left butterflies in his stomach.

They moved into their new house which was pretty big, new, and extremely spacious. It seemed too big for him and he wondered how his parents could find a place like this. Like they would have so much space to put things. The neighborhood also seemed nice and quiet. It’s what his parents liked best.

During the move, he was out testing his new hoops his dad recently got for him to practice basketball, he noticed a boy, woman and a small puppy walking out of the house next door and they disappeared in the car and left. Jeno wondered if the boy was his age and if he could make friends with him. It would be nice to make friends in a city he didn’t know anything about.

 

 

 

“Are you ready for your first day at school?” His mom had asked him when they were in front of the school. Jeno swallowed. He was nervous.

“I’ll see you after school mom.”

“Good luck and I love you baby.” His mom kissed his cheek before he left the car.

He had pretty much all the honor classes and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t even that smart nor did he even remember being put in those smart classes in middle school.

He walked into his first class which turned out to be just English, one of his least favorite classes. Just great.

Jeno tried to smile at whoever looks his way and he heard whispers of how good looking he was when he entered the class. He didn’t say anything as he sat down next to a tall black-haired boy who seemed like he could make friends with. Class started minutes later and the teacher said that they should all introduce themselves to their seat partners.

“Hey, I’m Mark!” The boy said as he held his hand out.

Jeno smiled at him, shaking his hands. “I’m Jeno.”

“I haven’t seen you before. You seem like you’re not from Seoul are you?”

“Yeah, I’m not.”

Mark smiled at him. “We could be friends. You seem cool and all these girls are goggling at you right now and it means that you’re something. I haven’t seen anyone good looking as myself today.”

Jeno didn’t say anything because he didn’t know what to say.

“Come hang out with me at lunch. I wanna introduce you to some of my friends.”

“Sure. Seems cool.”

All of Mark’s friends were somewhat chill except maybe Jaehyun and Yuta. Mark was all friends with seniors and Jeno found it cool but he wasn’t expecting that.

Johnny was the extremely nice one and Ten was pretty cute but that was all he could say. Jaehyun seemed like a player and talked about hooking up with girls most of the time and asked him if he had ever fucked anyone before. Jeno played it off cool but he found himself glancing at a table with a boy with light brown hair. He wondered if that was his neighbor. Yuta liked to cuss a lot and Jeno found it really a turnoff but never said anything since they were seniors and could probably beat his ass anytime.

He and Mark started hanging out more since they were in the same grade and had a lot in common. He even helped him get into basketball by talking to his coach. Jeno just had to show up and show them what he can do before officially being on the team. It was quite easy.

Jeno sometimes found himself looking for the boy with brown hair all the time and he had no idea why. He just wanted to know what he looked like.

 

 

 

 

“Jeno can you please get the door?” His mom asked when the bell rang. His mom was in the middle of seasoning something and her hands were all dirty.

Jeno got up and looked through the peephole. “Uhm I think they’re our neighbors.” He just recognized the lady because she was always outside walking or watering the plants in the morning.

He slowly opened it up and smiled at her. He did notice a boy a behind her and tried not to pay too much attention to him.

“Hello there. I’m sorry to intrude but I’d like to welcome you guys to the neighborhood!”

“Jeno who’s- oh hi! What’s this for?”

“I made something for you guys as a welcome. I really hope that you guys will enjoy it.” It was cake and his mom loved sweets so much. Him not so much.

“Thank you so much! Oh please come in! Sorry, the place is a mess right now since we’re still in the process of moving in and it’s been such-“

“Oh, I understand! No worries. This is my son Jaemin.” The boy walked into the house and slightly bowed at his mother.

“Hi, Jaemin. This is Jeno! It seems that you guys are about the same age. Why don’t you show Jaemin around Jeno?”

“Sure.”

As the moms talked, Jaemin and him looked at each other for awhile, not knowing what to do. Jaemin studied him for a moment.

“You look familiar,” he said, his voice soft and it surprised him. It was so delicate and quiet and Jeno was not expecting that. And then the boy walked away and looked around the house. “Everything’s a mess here. I can’t live with everything being a mess you know. I sometimes can’t stand it.”

Jeno watched him for a moment. Now he recognized the name. He was the same boy that had threw a lollipop at his face when they first talked. He smiled a bit. “Hey, weren’t you that boy who hated me back in kindergarten?”

Jaemin turned to look at him. “You’re right. But I still hate you.”

“Why?”

Jaemin didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed his hands and placed a small wrapped up candy on his palms. “This is for you. I have a thing for sweets. Anyways, let’s go up to your room. I wanna see it.”

 

Jaemin was a weird boy, but Jeno kinda wanted to know more about him. Jaemin didn’t seem dangerous or anything at all. Most of the time when he’s out practicing basketball, he always sees Jaemin playing with his puppy outside. It was cute. But they aren’t really friends yet and he hoped that one day they could be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Lean on me (Sophomore year)**  
“So are you going to date Herin? You and her are a really good match.”

Jeno just shrugged. It’s been a year at this new school and girls chase after him left and right, but he’s just never interested. Girls have asked and confessed to him, but they would always get the same answer. It drove Mark crazy.

“Why not? It’s time for you to finally date someone! It’s high school. You have to do something fun for once because you might regret it in the future. Dating is what everyone does nowadays.”

Jeno just sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Mark just huffed and got up from the table to go to the vending machine. It’s been mostly empty ever since the seniors graduated and it felt lonely without them. He does miss them a lot but not that much since they see each other every weekend when they hang out. Jeno sipped his milk and looked over at Jaemin’s table, where he can see him laughing at a joke that Haechan said. Sometimes he finds himself looking at him more than he should. He didn’t know why.

 

A few days later, he asked Herin to be his girlfriend with flowers and everyone went crazy. The older boys all called him and told him how happy they were for him. His basketball team even congratulated him because he was finally dating after a long time of rejecting and ignoring girls 24/7. It was a call for a team hangout afterward.

He liked Herin a lot and she was cute and kind. She was also one of the most popular tennis players too and they both became the big couple on campus. His mom was even proud of him for dating and never talked bad about Herin because she took a liking to her when he invited her over for dinner. Everyone liked Herin, there was no denying it.

 

 

 

 

“So how’s everything with Herin?” Jaehyun asked when they were over for Yuta’s birthday party a few weeks later.

“Everything is great. She’s really nice and she understands me.”

Jaehyun stared at him for a moment, the same way Jaemin does when he’s studying someone. Jeno looked away for a moment.

“Like have you banged her yet?” Of course Jaehyun would ask that.

“Jaehyun! Let’s not talk about that,” Jeno quickly said, grabbing a can of coke from the cooler. He wanted to avoid this conversation with Jaehyun any way possible. “How about you and your love life?”

Jaehyun huffed as he looked to the side. Jeno followed his gaze. He can see a tall guy standing beside Johnny and talking. He’s pretty good looking but that was all Jeno can really say. “I have my eyes on him. He’s super cute and smart and totally out of my league. He’s studying psychology and I’m not even in school.” Jaehyun turned away. “There’s just no way he would ever notice me.”

“Oh come on. Who can turn their eyes away from the Jung Jaehyun? Everyone wanted you in high school and you dated practically everyone. What makes you think you can’t get him?”

“His name is Doyoung. And it’s not the same. Maybe one day you’ll understand. It’s just not the same.”

Jeno frowned at him as he walked away. He looked over at Johnny and Doyoung talking and then back to Jaehyun. Sometimes he doesn’t get all these grown-up troubles at all or whatever you call it.

 

 

 

When Ten dropped him off at his house, he noticed Jaemin outside playing with Daisy, his puppy in the dark. It was almost midnight and he didn’t get why Jaemin was outside.

“Thanks, Ten. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Jeno.” When Ten left, Jeno walked over to Jaemin.

Daisy started running at him and Jeno leaned down to pet her and pick her up. “How are you doing Daisy?” She was a Yorkshire terrier and a very hyper one at that. He looked up to see Jaemin staring at him and then he smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” They haven’t been talking ever since he started dating Herin. He didn’t know why but they just drifted away and didn't talk much. He kinda misses talking to him. Jeno put Daisy down. “What are you doing out here? It’s almost 12.”

“I’m just thinking I guess.”

“About what?”

“My grandma is dying soon. I’m gonna really miss her. She’s been someone in my life who taught me so many things. When I was younger, I had a bad temper and hated people, stole things, punched people, cussed. I was a wreck you know. My parents hated it. But then I moved out here to Seoul and met my grandma and she taught me to become better. She taught me to smile and become a better person. I’ve disappointed her in several ways, but I learned a lot from her.”

Jaemin was crying so Jeno reached out to wipe away his tears because he wanted to. “It must be hard.”

Jaemin just sighed as he looked down. Daisy came running to him and he picked her up. “She bought me Daisy and gave her to me when I turned 13. It was the best gift ever because I often felt lonely. You know being the only child and troublesome kid.”

Jeno looked down at Daisy for a long moment. “You know, I’m here. I know we’re not that close, but I’m right next door so you can come running to me whenever.”

Jaemin looked at him. “I still kinda hate you.”

“Tell me why.”

Jaemin shook his head and stood up. “It’s getting late. You should go inside and rest.”

“Before I leave, can I ask you something?” Jeno sucked on his lips for a second. “How do you feel about me dating Herin?”

Jaemin just blinked at him before shrugging. “If she makes you happy, there’s nothing I have against it. You guys are cute.” Jaemin walked inside his house and waved at him before closing the door.

There was something about Jaemin that Jeno can’t put a finger on.

 

 

 

He did go to the funeral and it was the first time he saw Jaemin cry so hard. It must have hurt a lot and Jeno wanted to be there for him. It was also raining furiously that day. Their families were very close now and their mothers became best friends so they cried on each other’s shoulder. Jeno had met Jaemin’s grandma once before she died and she was a nice lady. She told him to take care of Jaemin and be there when he needs it and he promised her that he will.

Jeno lent his shoulder to Jaemin and he was thankful for it. “Thanks,” Jaemin said after when they were about to leave.

“No problem. You know, it’s my first time seeing you cry like this.”

“I know. Sorry for the mess.”

Jeno shook his head and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. You can always lean on me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Something I can’t say. (Junior Year)**  
Herin and him are at their breaking point and he told Mark and his friends about it. But he didn’t have the courage to tell Jaemin. It was a sensitive topic for him and he didn’t want Jaemin to worry about his relationship. For some reason, Jaemin didn’t seem to like Herin anyways.

He didn’t see much of Herin at school although they share a lot of their classes together. He was worried about her and wanted to know what’s up, but she never answered any of his text messages and calls. He drove him insane that his own girlfriend didn’t want to talk to him after being together for a year.

He was over at Ten’s place because they were gonna watch a movie together with the boys later but he can’t wrap his head around his girlfriend.

“Man, what’s wrong?” Ten asked when he noticed how much he kept looking at his phone.

“I don’t know. It’s just Herin. She’s not talking to me.”

“Why don’t you go to her house? Check up on her?”

Jeno bit his lips. Herin’s brother hated him and he didn’t want to face him after he caught them making out several times. He shook his head. “Mark told me he caught her with someone else a few days ago. But she wouldn’t cheat, right? She wouldn't do that right?”

Ten shrugged. “You’ve been with her for a year. You know her the best. Would she cheat on you? Ask yourself that.”

Jeno closed up his phone. “You’re right. I need to know what’s up.”

The guys soon arrived and they started their movie but Jeno just couldn’t wrap his head around his girlfriend. It was bothering him so much that he tuned out most of the time when the guys were talking to him.

The next day at school he found his girlfriend talking with someone he didn’t know and grabbed her arm.

“Herin, hey let’s talk.”

“Jeno! Oh-“ Jeno immediately pulled her away and into a classroom. “Hey what’s happening? You’re ignoring me.”

Herin was silent for a few seconds. “I think we should break up Jeno.” Jeno blinked at her words.

“Why?”

Herin shrugged. “I just think that you like someone else. We just don’t work out anymore.”

“Like someone else? Who?”

Herin just smiled. “You know who. Do I have to say his name because I will.”

Jeno closed his mouth and sighed. He didn’t know what she was even talking about. “Herin-”

“Don’t. We’re over. But just so you know, I’ll still be your friend.” And with that, she patted his back and walked out the room.

 

 

 

 

“She thinks I like someone else.”

Jaemin just hummed at him. Jeno had tagged along with Jaemin when they were walking Daisy in the cold winter weather. She was a small puppy but she walked so fast and had so much energy.

“Do you like someone else?”

Jeno shook his head. “I don’t think so. I don’t know where she got the idea that I like someone else.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything for a moment. “Well look on the bright side. You’re single again.”

“Oh yeah. It does feel nice.”

They both walked to a coffee shop and Jeno offered to pay for their drinks. “Oh, you don’t have to," Jaemin said.

“I haven’t you treated you out before so let this be the first.” Jaemin eventually gave in and they both sat down together, Daisy at their feet.

“Hey,” Jaemin poked his shoulder. “My whole family and I are going to Jeju for winter break. You won’t see us for a while.”

“Oh, that must be fun. I want to go with you.”

Jaemin smiled at him for a second. And then he looked away. “That’d be nice.” They drank in silence for a while and when they walked back, it was getting a lot colder. When they got back to their houses, they stood outside for awhile. Jeno didn't really want to go back in his house. Jaemin looked at him for a moment before reaching out to fix his scarf.

"Sorry, it was bothering me."

"It's fine."

Jaemin bit his lips. "Um, do you wanna come to my place to watch some movies?"

“Yeah sure.” Jeno smiled at him.

“Okay. Come on Daisy.”

 

 

 

As Jeno spent more days with Jaemin, he started noticing a lot of things about him. How Jaemin doesn’t drink coke or anything carbonated, loves reading and watching movies late at night and studying the stars for some unknown reason and eats too many sweets. Jaemin always has candy and cookies in his bag in case he gets hungry. Jaemin was a bit different from anyone he's ever met but he didn't mind. He liked that about Jaemin. He also got to know his friends Haechan and Chenle. They were nice and Jaemin once told him about Haechan’s big crush on Mark which made him smile. He would need to set them up someday since Mark seemed lonelier these days.

When they’re in Jaemin’s room watching movies after doing their homework, Jeno started to feel his heart beat faster than ever. Especially when Jaemin lays on his shoulder as he falls asleep after a long movie. It was nice and he didn’t understand what he was feeling. But somehow he didn’t mind.

When Jaemin left for Jeju Island, he kept missing him and there was this one time he called him just because he wanted to hear his voice.

“Hi Jeno, why are you calling me so late at night?” Jaemin’s voice was still soft but a bit raspy. Jeno felt bad about waking him up.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing. And I kinda miss you. A lot.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything for awhile and it worried Jeno. “Um, Jaemin?”

“Oh well everything is good here. I do wish you were here because it’s kinda boring. My cousins don’t even talk to me.”

“That sucks. Just call me whenever you’re bored.”

“Okay. And Jeno, I miss you too. A lot.”

Jeno smiled to himself. It was nice to hear that. They were quiet for a long time until Jaemin said he that he had to wake up early tomorrow.

“Okay bye Jaemin.”

“Bye Jeno.”

Jeno held onto his phone and sighed. He didn’t know what was happening but he really wished he wouldn’t have called Jaemin. Fuck. He really missed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Maybe I do like you (Senior year)**  
“What happened to Daisy?” Jaemin asked, worry in his eyes. Jeno just wanted to hug him and he did. He took his hands and pulled him into his room. Jaemin was away because his family had a wedding in China because his aunt was getting married in Beijing. He had asked Jeno to take care of Daisy for him.

Daisy had fallen ill and Jeno took her to the vet with his mom. They found out that Daisy was really sick and might not live long. Jaemin took Daisy into his arms and started crying.

“My baby. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you.”

Jeno watched him and patted his back. “Let’s just hope for the best.”

Jaemin sighed and buried his face in Jeno’s neck and cried. Jeno couldn’t do anything but listen to his cries. It broke his heart too.

 

Daisy was young, but couldn’t live very long and Jaemin understood that he had given Daisy the best life he could manage. Sometimes life doesn’t go your way, but Daisy was his best friend and it’s hard to let that go. Daisy was pretty much his everything.

The funeral for Daisy took place a few days later and Haechan and Chenle and even Mark came. Jeno had told Mark about Daisy and he decided to come because he knew about his friendship with Jaemin.

Haechan was shy to talk to Mark during the whole event, but Jaemin pushed him to do it. Jeno smiled when he saw them making conversations. Jaemin’s friends were really nice and they all got along pretty well.

Jaehyun was throwing a party for his birthday next week and Jeno wanted to invite Jaemin but wasn’t sure if he should. It was the week before Valentine's. When they were in Jaemin’s bedroom doing some homework, he finally brought up the question.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to go to my friend’s birthday party.”

“Which one?”

“Jaehyun’s.”

Jaemin bit his lips for a second and Jeno stared for probably way too long.

“The one who like dated pretty much the whole school when he was a senior?”

“Yeah, that one.”

Jaemin went back to looking at his math papers. “I’ve never been to parties.”

Jeno raised his eyes. “You haven’t? Well, you should experience it.”

Jaemin just shrugged. “There’s a lot of things I haven’t experienced yet. I don’t know. I’m not sure about this Jeno.”

Jeno just took his hands and laced them together for whatever reason he didn’t know. “I’ll be there.”

Jaemin just looked away and didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

  
Jeno did eventually get Jaemin to go the party although Jaemin denied his requests so many times.

“I can’t believe I’m going to my first party.”

Jeno just laughed. “Don’t worry. This party will be pretty casual since it’s only a birthday party. And there’s going to be lots of food. Trust me. It’ll be fine. But uhm don’t talk to Jaehyun, he’s a bit of a nutcrack.”

When they got to the party thanks to the courtesy of Ten, who pretty much drives him everywhere since he doesn’t have a license yet, Mark was already there and pretty much everyone else and more people. Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hand and led him around.

“Oh, Jeno! You’re here!” Yuta called out, waving at him as he walked closer. “And who’s this?”

“Hey, Yuta. This is Jaemin.”

“You’re cute Jaemin. Like fucking cute.”

Jaemin just smiled. “Didn’t you go to NCT High? No wonder you look familiar.”

“I did go. I didn’t see you around but hey, let’s be friends since I’m always open to Jeno’s new cute boyfriends.” And then Yuta winked at him. “Come on Jaemin, let me show you around.”

Jeno shook his head. “No, it’s okay Yuta.” But Yuta already had his arms around Jaemin and was taking him away.

Someone bumped into him and he turned around to see Doyoung and was surprised that he was at Jaehyun’s party.

“Oh sorry Jeno. I didn’t see you there.”

“Hey Doyoung. What are you doing here at Jaehyun’s party?”

“He invited me. So here I am.”

They talked for some time until Jeno found Johnny and they ate barbecue together outside. And then he saw Jaehyun and quickly excused himself.

“Jaehyun! Hey man.”

Jaehyun smiled when he saw him. “Hey, little buddy. I thought you were bringing a friend.”

“He’s here somewhere. Yuta kinda took him away.”

“Yuta? Are you serious?”

“Yeah by the way, where is he?”

“You better go check on him. Who the hell knows what he’s doing to the boy.”

They both walked into the house and Jeno noticed the whole gang all over Jaemin and asking him questions and even making him drink alcohol. Fuck.

“Yuta, what the fuck?” Jeno asked, grabbing his arm.

“Come on, let the pretty boy have some fun. It’s a party you know.”

Jeno frowned. “I shouldn’t have trusted you.” He reached for Jaemin’s hand and pulled him away from the group. “Guys, what are you doing to him?”

“Oh hey, Jeno!” Jungwoo said, grinning. He’s one of Taeyong’s friends that Jeno never really liked or ever got close to. “We were just talking to him. He’s cute and a bit feisty. The boy can cuss.”

“Guys.”

“Come on Jaemin. Let’s talk more about your experience beating the guy’s ass back in middle school. He deserved it for messing with you.”

Jeno rolled his eyes but Jaemin then started talking. “No, it’s fine Jeno. I haven’t had this much fun since I was a kid. So the guy came onto me and started cussing at me and calling me names but you know I was small and fuck, he wanted to get his ass whooped so bad so I-“

Jeno covered Jaemin’s mouth and started pulling him away. “Sorry, he’s drunk. I’m just gonna take him away.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you Jaemin!” They called out.

When they were outside, Jeno looked at him before he pulled him to sit down on the chair outside for eating. “Did they really make you drink?”

Jaemin shook his head. “I didn’t drink but I wanted to.”

“Sorry for leaving you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jaemin just smiled at him. “It’s cool. Those guys were fun to talk to you know. ”

Jeno just sighed. “Those guys are a lot older than you, you know right? I just wanted to invite you because I wanted you around with me and to experience what a party is like. I’m so sorry.”

When Ten drove them home a bit later, Jeno asked him if he wanted to sleepover at his place and Jaemin just nodded. They got changed into their sleeping clothes since Jaemin had some of his spare clothes in his closet from their previous sleepover sessions.

“You know one of the guys asked if I was dating you.”

“Was it Yuta?”

“No,” Jaemin shook his head, “It was his boyfriend I think. The one with the pink hair.”

Jeno blinked for a moment. “Taeyong? Really?”

“Yeah. Yuta told him you brought me and he wondered if we were dating.”

Jeno just chuckled as Jaemin leaned his head on his chest, resting it there. Jeno kissed his head before they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

Prom was coming up and the school was advertising it and there were posters everywhere about it. Jaemin didn’t seem to care about it much when Haechan or Chenle talked about it. When he brought the subject of wanting to go during lunch, Mark had suggested that he ask a girl to prom.

“I don’t want to ask a random girl.”

“Why not?” Haechan asked. “Do you want to go with someone specific?”

Chenle sniggered. “The only person he should ask is Jaemin. I mean why wouldn’t you ask him. You and him are perfect together.”

“Speaking of Jaemin, where is he?” Mark asked.

“Oh, he’s gonna be late to lunch since he’s finishing up a project.” Jaemin had told him about a project that he’s been working on but he never really asked much about it.

He waited for Jaemin after school and when he saw him walking out, he smiled.

“Hey there.”

“Oh hey,” Jaemin replied, a small smile creeping on his face.

He had gotten his driver's license the end of last month so he could finally drive now. He had offered to drive Jaemin home and wherever he wanted to go. They walked to his car and Jeno had offered to go get ice cream.

“Actually Jeno, can we go visit my grandma today? I really need to tell her something.”

Jeno nodded. “Of course.”

They went out to buy some flowers and when they got to the cemetery, Jaemin took his hands and smiled. They both went down on their knees.

“Hey, grandma. I was just wondering how it’s been. I missed you so much. Ever since Daisy died, it’s been hard and I couldn’t manage to get another dog because she meant so much to me. I do really miss her but she’s in a better place now. I love her. Thanks for giving me her and thanks for everything. I told you I would stop cursing and beating people up. I told you I would be someone you are proud of and I’m sorry I couldn't fulfill it. I just came here to tell you that I’ll find my way. I’ll find my way to never curse again and disappoint you. Please believe in me.”

When Jaemin was done talking, Jeno squeezed his hand. “We believe in you.”

Jaemin sighed. “Thanks.”

Jeno smiled and leaned down to caress his cheeks. “Don’t start crying okay?” And then he kissed his cheek.

Jaemin smiled at him before looking back. “You told me that life was precious, that there’s so much more to it than being stubborn and rude. You told me that there will always be something worthwhile and I wonder what you meant at that time. You were full of knowledge and I could never keep up, but I will always go back to your words. But I think I know what you mean by how life is worthwhile now. I love you, grandma.”

 

 

 

 

“Hey, you look beautiful.”

Jaemin turned around to look at him. They were going to prom together after Jeno had asked him to go weeks back while watching a movie. It kinda went like this.

_“Jaemin, do you want to go to prom?”_

_Jaemin had laughed his ass off. “Me? Prom? You’re crazy.”_

_“How about you, me and prom together?”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“I’ve been thinking about this and I kinda want to be your date. Like just us going together as friends but I’m your date and we like_ dance _together and hold hands and yeah.”_

_Jaemin didn’t say anything for some time. “So you and me at prom?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Cool.”_

“When did you come over?”

Jeno just shrugged. “Your mom let me in.”

“No kidding.”

They stared at each other for a moment and Jeno couldn’t get over how beautiful Jaemin looked. Like he is so pretty and he didn’t want anyone else to look at him. Thinking that he was his for tonight made his heart flutter. Like what the hell. He hadn’t thought much about how really pretty Jaemin is but looking at him right now made him want to hold him and kiss him forever.

When they got to school, Jeno held his hands out. Jaemin took it and they walked in together. Mark and Haechan were already there dancing together. Haechan had asked Mark to prom and Mark agreed to go with him. He sometimes thinks that Mark might be garnering feelings for the boy. Well, it was kinda obvious since he caught Mark staring at Haechan several times. They were cute. Chenle was over talking to some people and enjoying his time. The thing was, Chenle didn’t have a date but he’s hoping that he would find someone at prom.

“So you wanna dance?” Jaemin asked.

“Do you?”

Jaemin shrugged. “It’s prom and you asked me to come. So might as well enjoy it huh?”

Jaemin grabbed his hands and pulled him into the dance floor. It was a pretty upbeat song so Jaemin just danced and Jeno followed him. Everyone around them was having a pretty good time. After a while, it was a slow song and Jeno placed his hands on his waist. Jaemin put his arms around his neck.

“A bit awkward since I’m taller huh?”

Jeno just laughed. “Yeah.” He hated how Jaemin was just slightly taller but he had to get used to it.

They slow danced for a while until Jeno took his hands. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

They walked out the gym and Jaemin followed him up the school rooftop. No one was there so it was just them. The air was breezy and nice. Jeno took his hands and they walked around.

“It’s nice huh? Have you ever been up here?”

Jaemin nodded. “A few but not many.”

Jeno looked at him for a moment and then they looked out together at the cars on the street. “Are you ready for college?”

Jaemin shook his head, biting his lips. “I’m nervous as fuck.”

“‘Me too.”

Jaemin leaned his head on his shoulder. “If you get accepted to the school of your dreams, would you go?”

Jeno shook his head. “I wanna go wherever you go.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to leave you. Like ever.”

Jaemin sighed and looked into his eyes. “I don’t want to leave you too.”

Jeno leaned down to kiss his cheek, hugging him tightly. “I want you by my side forever.”

 

 

 

 

“When are you going to ask him out?” Mark asked when he was over at his house because all the guys were meeting at his place.

Jeno just shrugged. “Soon. I don’t know how to yet.”

“Dude just be like hey Jaemin, I have a thing for you and I think about you constantly and I want you to be my boyfriend. There end of it. You’ll both be leaving for college soon so it’s better to just confess now.”

Jeno just nodded. The door opened and Ten and Johnny walked in. They revealed that they were dating awhile back and everyone was happy for them. Jaehyun still has that unrequited one-sided love for Doyoung but they seemed to be good friends from all the snaps that Jaehyun posts on Snapchat.

He had once told Jaehyun about his feelings for Jaemin and Jaehyun told him to get his ass out the gutter and confess or he’ll do it himself. He knew that he had to tell Jaemin as soon as possible but didn’t know how to and the timing wasn't right. He needs more time but time was running out.

 

 

 

When the night ended and Jeno got dropped off at home by Ten and Johnny since he didn't have his car, he saw Jaemin on his front porch. Jaemin immediately saw the car and walked over to him.

“Is that Jaemin?” Ten asked, looking out the window. “He looks worried.”

Jeno nodded as he opened the door. “Thanks, Ten. And I’ll see you guys soon.” Jeno looked over at Jaemin and he can tell that Jaemin looks a bit upset.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jaemin shook his head. “Look I have to tell you something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got accepted into Stanford.”

Jeno was super ecstatic and hugged him. Stanford was one of Jaemin’s dream school. “That’s good news! But why do you look so sad?”

“Jeno, it means that I’m moving to the US.”

“Oh.” And then it hit Jeno like a brick. Jaemin was leaving. “Oh.”

“I just had to tell you. I’m excited and thrilled but-“

“Jaemin, it’s okay! I know that is your dream school. I’m happy for you.”

Jaemin sighed. “I’m so sorry Jeno.”

Jeno sucked on his bottom lip and then reality hit him. Jaemin isn’t going to be with him for next 4 years. It almost broke his heart.

“I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I like you. I like you a lot.”

Jaemin just smiled at him. “I know Jeno. I like you too.”

Jeno cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. For the first time, he felt like he was losing what he never had. He felt like crying, but he was happy. Even if it means Jaemin will be leaving him, at least he knows that they feel the same about each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Wherever life will lead us.**  
They’ve been dating for years although it was hard to maintain a long distance relationship. Jaemin would sometimes fly back to Seoul during holidays or Jeno would fly to him, but it was hard. They still love each other a lot but it sucks not being there with each other physically. Jaemin was a law student and Jeno was studying business. They would call each other every day and Skype every other day. It was nice, but it wasn’t the same. It was hard, but they managed to do it all these years.

Mark and Haechan were still going strong and Mark was planning on asking Haechan to marry him once they graduate which was in few days. They both knew Haechan was going to say yes.

“Are you ready to be a married a man?”

Mark just laughed. “This what I’ve been wanting for so long.”

“I know.”

“I’m excited.”

Jeno nodded at him. “Jaemin’s graduation is in two weeks so I’m flying over there. You and Haechan wanna come?”

Mark smiled. “Totally, but who’s buying the tickets?”

“I am.”

Mark just hugged him and patted his back. “Okay, we’ll go. I really wanna see Jaemin again.”

 

Chenle had moved back to China for college and when he heard about Jaemin’s graduation from Haechan, he said that he’ll book a ticket because he didn’t want to miss it.

 

 

 

 

The graduation was pretty big. Jeno was happy for Jaemin and also thrilled for what the future holds for them. But at the same time, he was happy that they could finally be together and see each other as often as they want without the distance.

When they all saw Jaemin again, Haechan and Chenle had spent pretty much the whole time by his side.

“How long are you guys staying?”

“Only two nights. When are you moving back to Seoul?” Haechan asked.

Jaemin didn’t look like he wanted to answer that. Jeno can feel his heart burning. Jaemin never talked about wanting to move back to Korea when they talk on the phone.

They spent the whole day just talking and talking a lot. Jaemin was really happy that they were all together again. They took lots of pictures and Jaemin’s parents recorded like the whole graduation. When Jeno saw him with his parents, he knew how much Jaemin felt homesick and it was a blessing to see them together. He liked seeing Jaemin happy.

Jaemin kissed him first when they saw each other, but there seemed to be something missing he wasn’t sure of yet.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Nana can we talk?” Jeno asked when they were alone in his hotel room. Jaemin wanted to sleepover at his place because they were a couple and it’s their first day seeing each other again after so long.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Are you not moving back to Korea?”

Jaemin was quiet for some time. And then he sat down next to him and kissed his lips. “I’ve been meaning tell you.”

“Jaemin-“

“Look, I love it here. I feel like I belong here. I know that you and my family want me to return home but I kinda want to stay here.”

“What about me?”

“I love you Jeno you know that. I can’t tell what to do but I-I want you to stay here with me. We could get married here. Spend our life here. You will love it here.”

Jeno didn’t say anything. Jaemin sighed and reached for his hands. “I’m sorry Jeno. I disappoint you.”

“No, it’s okay. But are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Jeno kissed him again, pulling him a lot closer. “Wherever you are, I wanna be there with you.”

 

 

 

 

They talked about wanting kids and getting married when they were dating. Like Jaemin just really wanted kids, but Jeno wasn’t ready yet. Having kids can be great but just not yet.

They spent a lot of time just thinking about their future so last night when they were cuddling and kissing, Jeno had asked him if he wanted a dog. They were already married now and had so much to look forward to so maybe getting a dog will be their next step of their life.

“A dog?”

“Yeah.”

Jaemin thought about it and then he smiled. “That’d be nice.”

“What should we name her?”

Jaemin just smiled. “I’ll let you name her. I think you know.”

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.”

“Remember when you wanted me to kill myself in kindergarten? I thought you were cute.”

“How was I cute? You must be crazy.”

“It was your puffy cheeks. Anyways, you never told me why you hated me.”

Jaemin turned to look at him in the eye while they were cuddling. “Everyone liked you. You were that someone who made friends easily and got along with everyone. I didn’t have friends and nobody liked me. I hated you so much that I wanted you to die. I know, I was a kid. Kids are scary you know. Wanting someone to kill themselves and hating them because they had more friends than you? I was ridiculous.”

“I get you.”

“I maybe had a secret crush on you back then. I don’t know. I was a weird little kid.”

Jeno laughed, hugging him tighter. “Maybe.”

Jaemin smiled at him. “But somehow life led us together again. It’s kinda cool.”

“I’m happy it did. I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
